Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude
by Vile.EXE
Summary: In an overblown revenge prank, one of the Numbers is freed from the Emperor's Key. But when someone gets ahold of it, things go past just humiliation. Hints of a currently unofficial pairing within!
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: And here I am once more with my next Numbershot!**

**Yuma: Based on the Number of it, looks like we'll be seeing an old friend in this!**

**Vile: Yep. And I'm surprised no one get the reference in the latest Decks-hibition. Lemme clear it up:**

**Yuya's line: _"Forget it! Your little pea shooter won't even scratch my pain job!"_ is a line spoke by Teisel Bonne, taken directly from the battle against the Marlwolf in Megaman Legends 1. A little video game reference for the win. ^_^**

**Vile: And with that reference revealed, let's start the new story! Standard disclaimer here, people! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude

Chapter 1

"Reedy, all righty…" A male voice mused as he typed rapidly on the computer, two other boys beside him. The boy at the computer moved part of his white hair out of his face. "Just a little more work, and those test answers are as good as ours!"

"Geegeegeegee! This is gonna be so awesome!" Another boy, having black hair and being short, giggled. "This'll show those smart-alecks in class!"

"They'll show us respect once we're the ones getting the top grades!" The final boy, a bulky blonde, said.

"I'm in!" The white-haired boy said, his computer avatar moving through a gateway. "Now, where are those test answers…?" The avatar looked around, searching through each file. "I think this one is it!" The avatar tried to open the file, but a password square popped up in its way.

"Geeh! It needs a password!" The black-haired boy griped.

"No problem." The white-haired boy said, cracking his knuckles. With a few quick strokes of the keys, the password box was filled in, and the typer hit "Enter". The password box claimed the password was accepted, and the file opened to show a document.

"Score! This test is as good as aced!" The blonde said. All of a sudden, the dots on the scantron-esque grid started moving around. "Nani?"

Then, something tore through the document, being a small creature with a bomb for a head. "BAGUMAN!" It cried.

"BUGMAN?!" The three boys cried, a "geegee" coming from the black-haired boy afterwards. The creature in the computer began conjuring and throwing bombs all over the document, exploding and deleting the data. The creature then threw a bomb directly at the screen, causing an explosion that caused a blue screen to appear on the monitor. (A/N: The Blue Screen of Death. XD)

All of a sudden, the door to the area they were hiding in, a janitor's closet, was slammed open. "Busted!" The three boys snapped their heads back, coming face-to-face with Sedo Kuran. "Oh no, not you three again."

"Uh… geegee, hey, Inchou." The black-haired boy said with an uneasy laugh.

Yamoto then came in their view. "You three just can't seem to learn your lesson, can you?" He asked rhetorically, his eyes glowing purple with an eerie smile. The three boys whimpered with scared looks.

*Ten Minutes Later*

The trio of boys sat in the principal's office, tied up with a rope again, Sedo watching them. Yamoto walked out of the principal's office, slapping a note on each of their foreheads. "You three are suspended for five days."

"Five days?!" The blonde gasped.

"Maybe this'll teach you nitwits not to hack into the school's computers." Yamoto deadpanned.

"How the hell did you even find us out?!" The white-haired boy demanded to know.

Yamoto smiled and snapped his fingers. From around the corner, Professor Ukyo and Takashi walked into the room. "Ukyo-sensei detected your hacking and baited you with a fake file. You really don't know what you're dealing with, do you?"

"I can't believe I actually hired you on as help for my campaign. I'm actually glad I lost." Sedo growled.

Takashi walked up with a glare. "I do not tolerate this kind of behavior."

"Stuff it in your ear, Todoroki-baka!" The white-haired boy snapped at him. "You presidents are outdated and overrated anyways!"

"Shut up. Sedo, untie them." Takashi said. The orange-haired boy complied and undid the rope. Takashi ripped off the white-haired boy's note and stuffed it in his mouth. "Now get out!"

The black-haired boy was the first one to walk out. "Geegeegee… you're gonna regret doing this to us!" He said before leaving.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, either." The orange-haired boy said as he left.

Finally, the white-haired boy walked to the door, but turned to glare at Takashi. "One of these days… this school will be under our control!" With that, he turned and left.

"Do you think that's supposed to be a threat?" Professor Ukyo wondered.

"It's a hollow one. Those three would never be able to pull off something that big. They couldn't even wreck a campaign." Takashi said, getting a laugh out of them and Yamoto.

*Outside the School*

"Geeeee! This is complete bullcrap!" The black-haired boy yelled to no one in particular.

"Aokarasu, cool it. Once we figure out a plan, we'll be on top of the heap." The white-haired boy said. "Any bright ideas, Akahebi?"

"Unfortunately not, Shirotora." The orange-haired boy replied.

"Great. So we're all out of ideas." Shirotora groaned.

"Do you three need help with something?" A voice asked them. Aokarasu looked behind him to see a man behind him.

"GEEEH! Don't sneak up on people like that, geegee!" The short boy yelped.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The man said.

"I don't see how you can help us." Akahebi told the man.

"Well, the way I can help you requires that I get ahold of one of a certain group of cards." The man told them. "Do you know this boy?" He showed them a visual through a D-Gazer.

"Yeah! That's Yuma Tsukumo, one of Todoroki-baka's goons!" Aokarasu squeaked. "Makes me sick to my stomach, he does, geegee!"

"Well, he holds a special group of cards in his possession. They're known as the Numbers." The man told them. "If you can get me at least one of them, I can help you with a plan to absolutely destroy his reputation."

All three boys grinned evilly. "Oh, I am SO in on this!" Akahebi laughed.

"Gee! Gee! Gee! Yeah yeah, let's do it!" Aokarasu chanted, bouncing up and down.

"Now then… what's the plan?" Shirotora asked.

The man grinned. "Listen closely…"

*After School*

The man who agreed to help the three boys watched the school building, waiting for Yuma and his friends to walk out. Soon, the group in question exited the building. "You know what to do, my pet…" He formed darkness on his hand, and Yuma's key gleamed.

*Within The Emperor's Key*

A pillar within the Key glowed ominously, and a black orb came out of it, reforming into Number 88. **"So, he's got a job for me, does he? This oughta be fun."** Number 88 did a quick look back and forth, making sure no one was around. **"Thank god. I ain't gotta deal with any bullcrap."** He turned to the Number pillars with a grin. **"So… which one should I let loose…"** He pointed his fingers back and forth between the pillars, unsure of which one to pick. **"Eh, this is gonna take forever. Ah, I know!"** He closed his eyes with a giddy smile, moving his finger along the portals. **"Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, free the Number by its toe, let it out to cause some woe, eeny, meeny, miney… MOE!"** A purple beam was fired from his finger, striking the pillar. Number 88 opened his eyes to see the pillar he struck shake slightly before dimming. **"Looks like you're the lucky one, heehee. Have fun, big guy!"** Number 88 retreated into his orb form and retreated into his own pillar while the pillar he struck fired out a yellow orb toward the sky, to outside the Emperor's Key.

* * *

**Vile: Number 88's released a Number from its pillar (you should know which one), so things are about to get bad.**

**Number 88: How the heck was I even able to do that?!**

**Yuma: How did you even get in here?!**

**Number 88: Cool it. *taps fingers on an invisible barrier, revealing it* Vile's got me trapped.**

**Vile: Couldn't have you causing crap. ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya for the next chapter!**

**Note: If you readers don't mind, please read some of my other stories. I may be good at ZEXAL, but it's not all I write! ^_^**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: And I'm on a good roll once more, so here's the second chapter of this Numbershot!**

**Shark: Where did you come up with the names of the three goons last chapter.**

**Vile: Well, I wanted to make them all named after animals that were sneaky, but "nezumi" (rat) didn't sound good for a boy name, eh heh. ^_^'**

**Raio: Our language can really screw someone up, can't it?**

**Vile: Any language can do that. Anyhoo, standard disclaimer is standard. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude

Chapter 2

*Outside the Emperor's Key*

The Number Distributor felt a pulse of his darkness, indicating Number 88 was successful. "I wonder which Number was released… Guess I'll wait and see."

"How did you catch those guys, Inchou?" Yuma asked.

"Easy. Ukyo-sensei and I worked together to convert the Bugman Virus into a security system for the school database. To summarize, any hackers will have their computers bugged." Takashi explained simply. "Those three didn't stand a chance."

"Man, I wish I could've seen the looks on their faces." Shark said, chuckling as he imagined them.

The Number Distributor pulled out a D-Gazer. "Game time." He spoke to it.

Unknown to the group, someone was rapidly approaching them. "Geegeegeegee!" With that shriek, Takashi was suddenly kicked in the back, sending him to the ground.

"OI!" Tetsuo shouted, lunging for the culprit, but Aokarasu quickly leapt away.

"Gee! Gee! Didn't feel good, did it, Todoroki-baka?!" Aokarasu laughed, hopping up and down.

"Come here, you little runt!" Shark growled, jumping toward Aokarasu.

"I don't think so!" Another voice said. Next thing Shark knew, he was pinned to the ground by Akahebi's large hand.

"Lemme go, ya meathead!" Shark griped.

"Geegeegeegee! You look better when you're helpless, Shark!" Aokarasu laughed.

Akahebi was suddenly booted in the head by Cathy. "Jerks!" She cried.

As everyone was distracted, no one saw Shirotora sneaking up behind Yuma. With quick movements, Shirotora flipped open Yuma's Extra Deck Holder, swiped a glowing card from it, and quickly closed his Holder. He secretly slipped the card into his pocket. "All right, you nitwits, break it up!" He declared.

"Aw man, why ya gotta ruin our fun, Shirotora?" Akahebi complained.

"Look at the odds, dudes. Three of us against eleven of them. We wouldn't stand a chance." Shirotora informed. Aokarasu and Akahebi did a double take, realizing just how outnumbered they were.

"Gee gee gee… we better go!" Aokarasu whimpered, slowly backing up before running off. Akahebi wasn't too far behind.

"Next time, watch your back, Inchou-baka." Shirotora said with a snide chuckle before following his lackeys.

Shark and Takashi picked themselves up off the ground, Ariel moving to Shark's side. "Okay… what the hell was that about, Ura?!" Tokunosuke cried out of nowhere. "Those two come out of nowhere and try to beat you guys down!"

"Eh, forget 'em." Takashi said, shaking his head. "They're just a trio of bullies who don't have the brains to shake someone down."

*Elsewhere*

"Did ya nab one of 'em, Shirotora?" Akahebi asked.

"Right here, my friends." The white-haired bully said, holding up the glowing card.

"Let me see that." The Number Distributor said, taking the card from Shirotora. He dispelled the glow from the card, but his face went annoyed at what he saw. _'…Nanbaazu Sanjuuyon (Number 34)? That idiot! I never should have let Number 88 choose the Number itself.'_

"Hello? Anyone in there, gee gee?" Aokarasu asked.

Then, the Number Distributor gained a light bulb. _'Wait a second… this Number was used before for a potent threat…'_ Images of what the Number's last holder did flashed through his mind. "Didn't you tell me you were found out because of some computer virus?"

"Yeah, some Bugman virus came out of the computers and blew up our screen! Next thing we knew, we were busted!" Shirotora complained.

_'Hmm… this actually makes a better plan than I thought!'_ The blue-eyed man mused. "In that case, I have the perfect idea. All I have to do is slip a certain someone this card…" He covered the card with darkness, awing the three bullies. "…and show time can begin." He chuckled darkly, getting a chuckle from the boys as well. "Here's what we can do…"

*Later That Day*

Takashi was on his way home after running a couple errands. Shirotora followed him to see where he lived, waiting until Takashi was in his house. "Show time." The white-haired boy made his way toward the doorstep, slipping an envelope at the step and ringing the doorbell, then quickly took off.

Takashi opened the door, looking back and forth but finding no one. "Nanda…?" He then looked down, finding the envelope on the floor. "What's this?" He picked it up, going back in his house. He opened the envelope, finding a paper bundle and a note. He opened the note to see what was written.

_To Inchou,_

_I'm really sorry about what Aokarasu and Akahebi put ya through earlier today. They can't control themselves sometimes. The bundle in there is a peace offering, but don't open it until you're either at school or on your way. It's a surprise until then, heh heh!_

_Shirotora_

Takashi was a little skeptical about the offering, but the prospect of a delinquent reforming was always a pleasure to Takashi. "Maybe he is finally turning a new leaf." The 8th Grade President mused. He put the bundle in the pocket of his school uniform for tomorrow.

*The Next Day*

Takashi made his way to school the next day. On his way there, his arm brushed over the pocket that the bundle from last night was in, and he pulled it out. "I almost forgot about this." He mused. Unwrapping the paper around the bundle, Takashi's hand came into contact with the object inside, causing darkness to spew out from it. "N-Nani?!" He groaned in pain as the rest of the paper fell from the bundle, revealing the Xyz Monster within. Takashi fell to his knees as the darkness covered him. His eyes opened lazily.

**_'Play it cool…'_** A voice told him. A deep breath came from him.

From nearby, the Number Distributor had a display of Takashi playing on his D-Gazer. "Nice going, Shirotora. The plan is in motion." All four of them chuckled evilly.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Yuma and co. made it to school, meeting Takashi at the gate. "Ohayo, everyone…" He breathed to them, his eyes half open.

"You OK, Inchou?" Cathy asked him.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm all right. I just…" He was cut off by a yawn. "Gomen. I didn't get much sleep last night." Cathy was suspicious, but nodded. "Let's get to class, everyone." Everyone agreed and headed inside.

*Later That Day*

During the break, Takashi stayed behind to talk to the teacher. "Ukyo-sensei." Takashi said.

"Yes, Takashi?" Ukyo asked.

"I need to see the file for the Bugman Security Virus. I want to make a few upgrades to it."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Why? The Bugman Security Virus has been working just fine since it was put into effect."

"I've caught word of someone making a Debugger Counter-Virus to delete the Bugman Virus. I want to upgrade it so it can't happen." Takashi told him.

Ukyo gave it some thought. A Counter-Virus could be disastrous. "Very well. Here." Ukyo pulled out a flashdrive and handed it to Takashi. "Be careful with it."

"I will." Takashi replied lazily, taking the flashdrive and heading out.

*In the Library*

In a secluded corner, Takashi pulled out a laptop and plugged in the flashdrive, accessing the file for the Bugman Virus. The image of Bugman X appeared onscreen. **"Baguman?"** It wondered.

A small toothy grin formed on Takashi's face as he began typing on the keyboard. "Time for an upgrade, Bugman…"

**"Bagu?"** The Bugman wondered, but then, blocky armor pieces began to form around him. Bugman X looked back and forth, panicking. Then, lightning shot from the pieces, shocking Bugman X. **"Bagu! Baguman!"** It cried out as the pieces slowly attached to its body, forming a bulky blue body. When it finished, a red "X" printed on its body, and green blocks gathered around it, forming two powerful fists. **"Baguman…!"** The Bugman's head was covered by a blocky black helmet, distorting its voice to nothing more than warped grunts. Bugman X had morphed into Strikebug X.

Takashi chuckled darkly. "Welcome… Strikebug Mega-Virus…" Another dark chuckle came from him, a pink glow emanating from his neck…

* * *

**Vile: This might be the first time I, or anyone, could make anyone feel sorry for a virus (outside of the Megaman Battle Network series, that is).**

**Hikaya: It almost seemed... cruel.**

**Vile: I'll make sure everything is better by the end. I'm not one to leave bad crap hanging (and don't use my Anna-Yuya trilogy against me).**

**Takashi: You certainly are making things interesting.**

**Vile: I do have that talent, don't I? ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3 of this Numbershot has got the green light!**

**Takashi: Do you ever run out of things to say in these conversations?**

**Vile: On occasion. With a lot of chapters, it's not easy to keep up ideas.**

**Sachi: Writer's block. It sucks, no matter who you are.**

**Vile: Don't I know it. -_- Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude

Chapter 3

The corrupted Takashi typed rapidly on his keyboard, finding the entrance to the school systems. "There we are… have at it, Strikebug." Strikebug X grunted as it leapt across the database. Takashi closed his laptop and removed the flashdrive, chuckling darkly as he left the library.

At the same time, in cyberspace, Strikebug X bashed its way through the security firewalls with its large fists, infiltrating the main system. With a loud grunt, it smashed through data packets, letting out grunting laughter all the while its eyes glowed. Alarm systems began going off, and a portal appeared. **"Waku… Waku…"** From the portal, a Vaccingale emerged to combat the virus. It pointed its syringe gun at Strikebug and fired a green laser from it. Strikebug X, however, easily blocked the laser with its fists (2200 ATK beats 1800) and lunged forward. Punching the syringe away, Strikebug X proceeded to perform a sandwich punch (slamming fists together), smashing Vaccingale into particles before proceeding back into the systems.

*A Little Later*

"Oi, Inchou! Where were you?" Yuma asked as Takashi rejoined the group, even though the break was barely done.

"Oh, gomen. I had to do a little bit of upgrade work on the Bugman Virus." Takashi replied. "A Debugger Counter-Virus is rumored to be in development. I had to make sure the Bugman Virus was prepared." Everyone nodded.

"Inchou, are you sure you're all right?" Cathy asked, slightly worried. "You're still acting as tired as you were this morning."

"Don't worry… I'm f…" He was cut off as he began to fall forward.

Cathy quickly caught him. "Inchou!" She cried.

"Ngh… my head hurts…" Takashi moaned. "Anyone got any aspirin…?"

Hikaya handed him a few pills. "I've had headaches for the past few days. Ibuprofen helps a lot."

"Arigatou." Takashi groaned, slapping the pills into his mouth and gulping. "I think I'll be fine after this."

"We should hope so." Yuma mused. Cathy still looked worried.

*After Break*

Yuma and co. returned to their classes, only to find that things were going awry. The computers were all haywire, a screen with "ERROR" on each one. It was a very familiar sight: Too familiar. "Ukyo-sensei, what's happening?" Takashi asked.

The teacher looked and them and ushered them to follow him. "We'll pick up class later, everyone. Do whatever you can in the meantime, but please don't trash the room." Ukyo led Yuma and company out of the room and to his own personal computer room.

They were surprised when he turned on the computers, finding them in perfect working order. "How the…?" Tetsuo wondered.

"I developed the Bugman Virus, so I have my own personal variant of protection for my own system: The Super Bugman Firewall." An image of Super Bugman appeared on the screen, but it was withstanding hits from a Strikebug X. "Nani?!"

"Strikebug X?" Sei cried. Strikebug X kept whaling on the defending Super Bugman, but was getting nowhere (2200 ATK doesn't do much against 3000 DEF), so it gave up.

"Super Bugman, retaliate!" Ukyo ordered, typing on the keyboard. The large creature switched into a battle position, ready to smash down the invading virus. "Bugman Z Anti-Escape, go!" Waves of Bugman Z clones blocked off Strikebug's escape. "Bugman Y Paralyzer!" A Bugman Y showed up and grabbed Strikebug X, restraining it.

As Super Bugman prepared to destroy the invading virus, a small noise came from it. **"Ba… Bagu…man…!"**

Everyone was shocked. "It can't be…" Ukyo breathed. No one noticed Takashi slipping out of the room. Typing on the computer, he made Super Bugman stop the attack. Bugman Y and Z went near Strikebug X and began pulling on its helmet, their bodies glowing all the while. With a final pull, the helmet was yanked off, causing Strikebug's body to fragment and explode. When the smoke cleared, a Bugman X was lying there.

**"Bagu… man…"** It moaned, shaking its head.

"The Strikebug… was a corrupted Bugman!" Ukyo mused. Then, explosions rocked Ukyo's system, coming from a Strikebug Z, who quickly escaped into the system with a Strikebug Y. "Bugman X… turned into a harmful Strikebug X… Someone re-wrote my Bugman Virus!"

"But how?!" Yuma asked.

"Someone must've got ahold of a piece of my Bugman Virus and modified it into some sort of stronger virus, also returning it to a harmful state… a Strikebug Mega-Virus." Ukyo mused. "But how… and who?" An alarm went off on Ukyo's computer. "Oh no… the Strikebug Mega-Virus is spreading throughout the school! And it's multiplying! I have to keep it from exiting the school's system!" Ukyo typed rapidly, causing Bugman Z to multiply. "Deploying Bugman Z Anti-Escape!"

**"BAGUMAN!"** All the Bugman Zs cried before escaping into the system, prepared to block off all exits.

"The Bugman Z Anti-Escape won't last long against this Strikebug Mega-Virus." Ukyo said solemnly. "I have to pinpoint where the Mega-Virus is coming from." He typed on the keyboard, causing Bugman X to spring to life. "Preparing Search! Find the origin of the Strikebug Mega-Virus!"

**"BAGUMAN!"** Bugman X suddenly looked around out of the screen, as if looking for someone or something.

"What's it doing?" Cathy wondered. Bugman X looked miffed, and it promptly left Ukyo's computer to search around. Ukyo followed its progress, but Bugman X seemed like it already knew where it was going. Within seconds, Bugman X hit a system within the school limits.

"The virus is coming from a laptop computer, currently in the library." Ukyo mused. "There's a flashdrive in it. Let's see." Bugman X accessed the flashdrive, but Ukyo was shocked. "That's… That's one of my flashdrives!"

"Do you think it was stolen?" Kotori asked.

Ukyo checked the identity of the flashdrive. "No. That's a special flashdrive I use, one of my backups for the Bugman Virus. I lent that one to… T-Takashi!"

"Inchou?!" Yuma cried. "But that means…"

"Inchou… made the Strikebug Mega-Virus, Ura?!" Tokunsouke whimpered.

Everyone was stunned. "B-B-But… why?! Why would Inchou do that?!" Cathy cried.

"I don't know…" Ukyo groaned.

Then, Yuma turned toward the door. "Yuma?" Kotori asked.

Yuma beat his fists together. "Inchou's got some answering to do!" He growled before running out of the room.

"Inchou…" Cathy whimpered. Kotori was following Yuma, and she instinctively chased after her.

"Do you even know where you're going, Yuma?" Kotori called.

"Library! Where else would Inchou go?" Yuma called back. After a while of running, the trio came to the library, finding it deserted. "There!" Yuma pointed to Takashi's laptop, which was left unmanned. The flashdrive was gone, and there was a piece of mail in the Drafts folder.

"Eh?" Kotori wondered. She sat down at the computer and saw that the mail was, in fact, addressed to them. She clicked the mail and opened it, revealing a video file of Takashi. His eyes were half-open again, but combined with the smile he was giving, he seemed more… evil.

_"If you're seeing this message, then you've already figured it out: I was the one who made the Strikebug Mega-Virus."_ The message told them. _"The Bugman Z Anti-Escape won't stop it for long. Once the Tera Byte Virus-Eater Program is complete, you won't be able to stop the Strikebugs from escaping into every system in the city. To summarize, your time with these systems is limited. If you want a shot at stopping me, head to the computer lab. I'll be waiting for you there…"_ A dark chuckle came from him as the transmission ended.

"Kuso… Have you really gone bad, Inchou?!" Yuma growled.

Then, Kotori had a flashback. "Tera Byte…" Her eyes widened, and she stood straight up out of her chair. "Numbers!" Yuma and Cathy looked at her. _'Astral! Mia!'_

Only the pink spirit emerged from the Key. **_'Kotori? What's wrong?'_** Mia asked.

_'Check the pillars! A Number may be loose!'_ Kotori thought back to her. Mia nodded and quickly retreated.

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Mia floated toward the pillars, looking back and forth. Then, she saw it. **"Eek! Astral!"**

The blue spirit heard her and quickly rushed over. **"Mia?"** Mia pointed at the darkened pillar. Astral placed a hand on it, finding it vacant. **"Nanbaazu Sanjuuyon… it's missing!"**

**"Eh heh heh heh heh…"** A voice mused. The two spirits looked and saw Number 88 looking at them. **"Oh, did I do that? So sorry. Bye!"** He quickly retreated into his pillar. Astral and Mia looked at each other worriedly.

*Outside the Key*

Mia re-materialized out of the Key, this time with Astral. **"It is as Kotori feared. Number 88 freed Number 34 from the Key somehow."** Mia said.

"The only people that know about that Number are you, me, Kotori, Astral, and Inchou. If Inchou is making a program based on it, then he must have it"' Yuma deduced.

"Yuma-kun? Kotori-chan?" Cathy asked.

"We have to head to the computer room, now!" Yuma declared. Kotori and Cathy nodded, and the five of them took off. _'Damn you, Number 88… Going after Inchou?! You'll pay for this someday!'_

* * *

**Vile: Each story I write just makes you more and more mad at the Distributor, don't they?**

**Shark: You have that talent.**

**Vile: ...Is that a compliment or an insult?**

**Shark: *rolls eyes in amusement***

**Vile: Okay... I'll take it as a compliment. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me. I'll have the next chapter soon. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Since my night's about to come to a close, I might as well put the fourth chapter of this little sucker.**

**Takashi: You've been working at a quick pace nowadays. Two chapters a day?**

**Vile: I know. I've also noticed that people haven't been reviewing as much. I hope I'm not drowning them in chapters.**

**Shark: Eh, they're probably just forgetting to do so. It happens a lot.**

**Vile: Yeah, that's true. At least I know people like these. ^_^ Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude

Chapter 4

Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy made it to the computer lab. Since every single monitor in the room was showing the "ERROR" screen, there was no one around. "Hello?" Yuma called. "Where are you, Inchou?"

Then, a door slowly creaked open, and someone stepped out. It was Takashi, his face in the same evil grin on his face, the pink Number glowing on his neck. "Inchou…" Cathy breathed.

"I had a feeling you'd show up." Takashi told them. "The Tera Byte program is already in development. It won't be long until the Strikebug Mega-Virus is released into Heartland."

"Stow it, Inchou. You've got a Number in your system, so I'm gonna get it out!" Yuma told him.

"Really…? Well then, if you want a shot at it… you'll have to do things a certain way." Takashi mused. "NOW!" All of a sudden, Takashi was blasted by a greenish-blue stream, causing his body to digitize into wireframe before fully vanishing.

"Nani?!" Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy cried. Then, they saw a laser cannon nearby, a pink "34" glowing on the face of it. It turned toward them and fired another stream at them, digitizing them all, even Astral and Mia since the Key was digitized.

*Elsewhere*

Yuma, Kotori, Cathy, Astral, and Mia's bodies reformed into wireframes before regaining their colors. "Whoa! What happened?" Kotori cried.

"Where are we?" Yuma wondered, looking around. They were in a blue area covered with yellow lined along the ground.

"What are you doing in there?!" Ukyo's voice heard. The group turned to see Ukyo staring at them through a screen. The others were there as well.

"What do you mean, Ukyo-sensei?" Cathy asked.

"Somehow, you've ended up in cyberspace!" Shark told them. The group gasped.

"Yes, quite an impressive invention, is it not?" Another voice asked. The group turned to see Takashi standing there, and another screen opened behind him, showing the Number Distributor.

"I shoulda known it was your fault!" Yuma yelled.

"Oh, believe me. If it wasn't for a few… friends of mine, I wouldn't even be doing this." The man told them.

Then, Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi appeared at the computer screen. "Gahahahah, hah hah!" They all laughed.

"Oh man, this is gonna be sweet!" Akahebi mused.

"What's so sweet about sending a Mega-Virus through Heartland?!" Ukyo snapped.

"Easy! Todoroki-baka sends out the Mega-Virus through Heartland, it wreaks havoc for a while, then our pal here sends out his Tera Byte Virus-Eater to stop it!" Shirotora explained.

"Geegee! Then Todoroki-baka's reputation goes to crap, he gets kicked out, and the rest of us live life like nothing happened, gee gee gee!" Aokarasu cawed.

"Aside from Todoroki-baka, everybody wins!" The trio said before laughing again.

"And the Number? What was that about?" Kotori accused.

"How else was I supposed to get him to upgrade the Virus? Why waste a good Number when I can use one of yours?" The Distributor asked simply. "But enough beating around the bush, am I right? If you can defeat Takashi in a Duel, you can have your Number back, and the Tera Byte program will be released to devour the Strikebug Mega-Virus. But if you lose, you will be deleted from cyberspace and the Tera Byte program will devour the Bugman Z Anti-Escape program, allowing the Strikebug Mega-Virus to roam the city unimpeded until we stop it ourselves!" The Distributor and the three boys laughed.

Kotori looked afraid at the mention of them being "deleted". "There's no way Inchou's gonna beat me… not when he's under YOUR control!"

"Let's see if you can support that talk, Yuma-kun… As we are now in MY world!" Takashi declared.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players clicked their D-Pads to their wrists, activating them. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers flipped onto their faces.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Takashi LP:4000**

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "First and foremost, this cyberspace area is treated as a Field Magic Card: **Bug Space**!"

"Bug Space?" Yuma wondered.

"The effect will be elaborated on later. I place one monster and another card facedown! Turn end!" Takashi's cards appeared facedown.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'I've seen this play enough times. That facedown monster is Bugman X. If he thinks I'm gonna fall for this again, he's got another thing coming.'_ "Zubaba Brawler, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a rather slim male humanoid in armor colored in red, orange, and yellow, with large spiked black boxing gloves on its hands, having black hair in a lightning bolt ponytail, and two red scarves around its neck.

**Zubaba Brawler: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:700**

"Zubaba Brawler, attack that facedown!" The monster beat its fists together before leaping forward with a grunt. The monster flipped up, but it was not the monster he expected.

Bugman Z: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:1500

"Bugman Z?" Yuma cried. Regardless, Zubaba Brawler smashed it clear in the face, destroying it. "Okay… that was easier that I thought."

"Don't be so certain, Yuma-kun. Trap Card, **Bug Link**, hatsudo!" This card lets me Special Summon a Bugman, Debugger, or Strikebug monster from my Graveyard. Bugman Z, Tokushu Shoukan!" The triple-form Bugman re-emerged onto the field. "Now I can add a monster from my Deck to my hand whose name is in the text of the monster I Summoned." A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed.

"Kuso… I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "Bugman Y, Shoukan!" The multi-red Bugman emerged on the field.

Bugman Y: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:1400/DEF:1600

"Bugman Y no kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned while Bugman Z is on the field, I can Special Summon the final member of the trio: Bugman X!" Y and Z touched hands, causing an electric field, from which the final Bugman emerged with a call of "BAGUMAN!".

Bugman X: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:2000

"He's got all three of them!" Ukyo gasped.

"But I'm not finished yet. Magic Card, **File Restore**, hatsudo! By sending Bugman X, Y, and Z to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon three new monsters!" The three Bugman were absorbed into small black portals. "Arawareyo, Debugger X, Y, and Z!" The three portals turned white, and from them, the three Debuggers emerged.

Debugger X: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine ATK:900/DEF:900

Debugger Y: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine ATK:400/DEF:1500

Debugger Z: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine ATK:700/DEF:1200

"Eh…? He traded three monsters… for three new monsters." Cathy mused.

"Not just any three monsters… the monsters I needed. Boku wa, Reberu San no Debugger X, Y, Z, Obarei!" His three monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up in front of him, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "34" formed and flashed in pink, and the monster's sealed form emerged as the armor-plated computer chip mass. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuuyon (Number 34)!" The armor plates unfolded to form four major neck plates, one of which bore the pink "34", four legs (though two of them seemed more similar to arms, and a scorpion-like tail. "Densankijuu (Electronic Computer Beast)… TERA BYTE!" The armor around its green horn opened slightly, revealing glowing green circuitry, causing the horn to glow as well. Tera Byte's red eyes glowed brightly as it stood up onto its hind legs, letting out its signature squeaking call, surrounded by three purple Overlay Units.

Number 34: Electronic Computer Beast Tera Byte: Rank 3 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:2900 3 Overlay Units

"T-Tera Byte…!" Ukyo gasped. "Takashi!"

"But why did he Summon it in Attack Mode? It has no Attack Points!" Yuma wondered. His eyes then widened. "Wait a minute. He had to send all three Bugmen to his Graveyard to Summon his Debuggers… then that means!"

"That's right… I banish Bugman X, Y, and Z from my Graveyard! Tokushu Shoukan!" The three Bugmen appeared on the field, turned black, and melded together. The black mass grew larger and gained a green static feel. Two large arms and legs formed, and a Bugman face formed near the top. Finally, five pink dots appeared in the center, and two pink lines went across the arms and legs, one on each. It let out a low grunt and knelt down. "Super Bugman!"

Super Bugman: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:3000

"And now that Super Bugman has risen, the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters in Attack Mode are switched!" Tera Byte roared (or rather, squeaked) with power, while Zubaba Brawler fell to his knees.

Number 34 ATK:2900/DEF:0

**Zubaba Brawler ATK:700/DEF:1700**

"Kuso!" Yuma groaned.

"Tera Byte and Super Bugman… it's just like when I had that Number!" Ukyo gasped.

"However, there is one major difference this time." The Number Distributor told them. "Takashi, if you please."

"Bug Space no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit of a Rank 3 Xyz Monster I control, I can Xyz Summon a Rank 3 Xyz Monster that would need 3 monsters for its Summon!" One of Tera Byte's purple orbs flew to another zone and became a purple stream. A red spiral portal opened up, and the purple stream sailed inside. "Bug Space no kouka de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Sleeper Virus!" From the light, a rather odd monster appeared. It had a cyber-green body, clawed hands, and an overall blocky appearance, but it had its head on a pillow, a blanket over it, and it was snoring away. A single purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Sleeper Virus: Rank 3 DARK Fiend ATK:2300/DEF:1200 (switched due to Super Bugman) 1 Overlay Unit**

"No way!" Yuma cried.

"Face it, Yuma-kun…" Takashi droned. "You're completely outclassed this time…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Zubaba Brawler  
Level 3 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:1700/DEF:700  
When this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster with less ATK than this card: Destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.

Sleeper Virus  
Rank 3 DARK Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:1200/DEF:2300  
3 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn, and is unaffected by card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Bug Space  
Field Spell Card  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from a Rank 3 Xyz Monster you control: Special Summon 1 Rank 3 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck that would require 3 monsters to Summon, then attach the detached Material to that monster. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) If the Xyz Monster has limitations other than Level on its Materials: The detached Material must fit those limitations.

File Restore  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate while you control 1 "Crashbug X", "Crashbug Y", and "Crashbug Z". Send these cards to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Debugger X", "Debugger Y", "Debugger Z" from your hand or Deck.

Bug Link  
Normal Trap Card  
Special Summon 1 "Crashbug", "Debugger", or "Strikebug" monster from your Graveyard. Then, add 1 monster whose name is written in the Special Summoned monster's text from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon the turn you activate this card.

* * *

**Vile: Yuma's in a tough corner now, as the battle in cyberspace continues!**

**Yuma: Cyberspace? What gave you that idea?**

**Vile: A loyal fan of mine. ^_^ It's also a reference to a cartoon movie I watched before.**

**Ariel: I wonder if anyone will get the reference.**

**Vile: Maybe. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! At the rate I'm going, I might have this story done tomorrow! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Okay, so this story won't be finished today, but at least I got the next chapter out!**

**Kotori: As long as it gets done, that's all the fans care about!**

**Vile: Yeah, and I don't like to keep my fans waiting very long. ^_^**

**Shark: Even though it sometimes happens...**

**Vile: Zip it, fish boy. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

**Note: Oh, and before I forget, the intended reference was "Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase", with the laser and all. So cookies go to theforgottenpeople96 and Knight of balance for guessing right! ^_^  
**

* * *

Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude

Chapter 5

"Sleeper Virus no kouka hatsudo! By using the Overlay Unit I gave it, it can attack directly while being unaffected by card effects!" The purple orb exploded in Sleeper Virus's face, waking it up.

**Sleeper Virus: 0 Overlay Units**

"Sleeper Virus, attack Yuma directly!" The creature looked at Yuma angrily and growled before shooting from its post, going right past his monsters and slashing him with its claws.

**Yuma LP:1700**

"Gah!" Yuma groaned.

"Tera Byte, follow up the attack and eliminate Yuma!" Takashi ordered. Tera Byte squeaked as green electricity gathered around its horn, before it was fired out in a powerful beam.

Yuma snapped his head up. "Trap Card, Clean Barrier -Clean Force-, hatsudo! Since you attacked me, this card returns every monster's Attack and Defense Points back to their originals during this Battle Phase!"

"Nani?" A large clear crystal emerged and shattered, causing particles to tag each monster, reverting their powers.

**Zubaba Brawler ATK:1700/DEF:700**

Number 34 ATK:0/DEF:2900

**Sleeper Virus ATK:1200/DEF:2300**

"Geegee! How did he do that?!" Aokarasu shrieked. Zubaba Brawler caught the lightning beam and channeled it into his fists, then beat them together and leapt forward, hammer-punching Tera Byte right on the head. Being a Number, however, Tera Byte was not destroyed.

**Takashi LP:2300**

"Kuso…" Takashi growled. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!" With the Battle Phase over, all the crystal particles shattered.

**Zubaba Brawler ATK:700/DEF:1700**

Number 34 ATK:2900/DEF:0

**Sleeper Virus ATK:2300/DEF:1200**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Bull Blader, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a bull-horned warrior with a large sword. Super Bugman's aura, however, flipped its strength.

Bull Blader: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:1600 (flipped by Super Bugman)

"Bull Blader, attack Super Bugman!" The bull-horned warrior charged forward, sword pointed out. "Bull Blader no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks a monster, I can destroy it without damage calculation!"

"I don't think so, Yuma-kun. Trap Card, **Kogekinesis**, hatsudo! This lets me change your attack target to another monster I control! Sleeper Virus, intercept!" Takashi ordered. The virus monster woke up and quickly dashed in front of Super Bugman, only to get run though by Bull Blader and destroyed.

"Kuso! Then again, I can do this! Pyubyu Dragon, Shoukan!" A blue blur began zipping around in the air, and then it landed, revealing itself to be a small blue dragon with a streamlined body and wings.

**Pyubyu Dragon: Lv.4 WIND Dragon ATK:300/DEF:1200 (switched due to Super Bugman)  
**

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Bull Blader to, Pyubyu Dragon de, Obarei!" Yuma's monsters turned fully orange (Blader) and green (Dragon) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope!" The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it. Unlike most times, he kneeled down and crossed his arms in Defense Mode.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

_'Curses. He played that Number in Defense Mode.'_ The Number Distributor mused. _'Now the only monster that could get through to it is Tera Byte, and Tsukumo can just deflect the attack.'_

"I switch Zubaba Brawler to Defense Mode and place one card facedown! Turn end!" Yuma's card appeared, and Zubaba Brawler knelt down, crossing his arms.

"Don't think for one second that Defense Mode is going to save you, Yuma-kun. Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "Bug Space no kouka hatsudo! I use another of Tera Byte's Overlay Units!" Another of the purple orbs flew to another zone and became a purple stream. A red spiral portal opened up, and the purple stream sailed inside. "Bug Space no kouka de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A spiked ball on a chain was suddenly being swung around. "Arawareyo… Super Strikebug!" The chain was held by a huge blocky-armored warrior with black, pink, and green armor, but the striking thing was that there was no head, only an empty socket with no neck. Then, the spiked ball landed on the empty neck socket, revealing a face on it in red: It was the head. A single orange Overlay Unit circled it.

**Super Strikebug: Rank 3 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:3000 (switched due to Super Bugman) 1 Overlay Unit**

"Eh?! His points were zapped straight to zero!" Shirotora griped.

"Just wait, Mr. Impatient. Takashi knows how to deal with this." The Number Distributor told them.

"Super Strikebug no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, Super Strikebug's Attack and Defense Points are switched until it changes battle positions!" The orange orb was absorbed into its chest, and it grunted with power.

**Super Strikebug ATK:3000/DEF:0**

"Equip Magic, **Firewall Smasher**, hatsudo!" Super Strikebug's spike-ball head began glowing red and radiating a blocky aura. "This card gives any Level or Rank 3 monster 600 Attack Points and the ability to inflict Piercing Damage."

**Super Strikebug ATK:3600**

"Super Strikebug, attack Kibou Ou Hope! Code Wrecker!" Super Strikebug whipped its head off its neck socket and began swinging it around, the red aura flaring. Then it chucked the spike ball toward Hope.

"Trap Card, Half Unbreak, hatsudo!" Bubbles billowed out from the card, one of them engulfing Hope. "This prevents Hope from being destroyed by battle this turn, and all damage is halved from the battles!" The Xyz Monster's spike-ball head connected with the bubble, but simply bounced off, returning to its neck socket.

**Yuma LP:900**

Takashi growled, Number darkness beginning to form in his eyes. "Come on, Todoroki-baka! Finish him off, geegee!" Aokarasu griped.

"Don't rush him, you nitwit! You're gonna throw him off!" Shirotora said, hitting Aokarasu over the head.

_'Oh, don't worry. As long as Takashi is under my control, he'll be making all the moves he needs to win.'_ The Number Distributor thought with a smirk.

"Tera Byte, attack Zubaba Brawler!" The Number charged its lightning beam and fired it, this time obliterating it. "Stall all you want, Yuma-kun. Remember, the longer this Duel goes on, the more the Bugman Z Anti-Escape weakens under the Strikebug Mega-Virus's power." Takashi droned.

_'Which is why I'm already working to take the Tera Byte program before it's finished.'_ Ukyo mused, typing on his own keyboard and sending Bugman X through the system.

"Turn end!" Takashi declared.

"Come on, Yuma…" Kotori breathed.

"Inchou…" Cathy whimpered, looking at him worriedly.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'Gogogo Golem. Might make for some good defense.'_ "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Takashi drew his card. He grinned. "Super Bugman, switch to Attack Mode!" The massive Fiend slowly got to its feet.

Super Bugman ATK:3000/DEF:0 (switched due to effect)

"Equip Magic, **Codebreaker Blade**, hatsudo!" Super Bugman's right arm morphed into a dark green blade that radiated a blocky aura. "Codebreaker Blade allows my Super Bugman to destroy any monster by battle, regardless of any effects, including Number effects! Super Bugman… attack Kibou Ou Hope!" The large Fiend grunted and leapt forward (how is anyone's guess, as it's so big), ready to come down on Hope's head with its blade.

"Kibou Ou Hope no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, your attack is negated!" Hope absorbed his Overlay Unit into his chest, then wheeled out his Moon Barrier, successfully blocking the green blade from slicing Hope down the middle.

Takashi growled. "Tera Byte, follow up!" Number 34 unleashed its lightning beam.

"Trap Card, Trap Reborn, hatsudo! By paying half my Life Points, I can banish a Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard, then use its effect as this card's effect!" A purple aura caused Yuma pain.

**Yuma LP:450**

"Nani…?" Takashi mused. His Kogekinesis card was banished from his Graveyard.

"With Kogekinesis, Tera Byte must now attack my facedown monster!" The lightning beam turned toward the facedown, which flipped up to show Yuma's signature Rock-Type monster, its arms crossed. "Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed by battle once per turn while in Defense Mode!" The lightning beam struck the arms, but Gogogo Golem survived.

Takashi glared. "Super Strikebug, use Firewall Smasher to deal the final dose of damage!" The monster swung its spike-ball head at Gogogo Golem.

"Hope no kouka hatsudo!" Hope absorbed his other Overlay Unit and kept his Moon Barrier out to take the attack.

Takashi suddenly grinned. "It doesn't matter if you haven't lost this turn… You WILL lose next turn!"

"Says who?!" Yuma griped.

"Codebreaker Blade no kouka hatsudo! If an attack by the equipped monster is negated, I can send it to the Graveyard to destroy the monster I attempted to attack!"

"Nani?!" Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy cried.

"Codebreaker Blade, eliminate Kibou Ou Hope!" Super Bugman fired its blade arm, piercing Hope straight through the chest and digitizing him.

"Hope!/**Hope!"** Yuma and Astral cried.

Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi were all laughing loudly. "Face it, Tsukumo. With the strategies I'm giving Takashi, you don't stand a chance against him!" The Number Distributor told him. "Prepare to be sent to the recycle bin! Gahahahahahahahah!"

Yuma backed up instinctively, but Kotori gained a determined look. 'It might be cheating… but this is desperate. Yuma needs my help!'

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Pyubyu Dragon  
Level 4 WIND Dragon  
ATK:1200/DEF:300  
If you control a Level 4 or below monster, you can Normal Summon this card from your hand in addition to your Normal Summon or Set this turn.

Super Strikebug  
Rank 3 EARTH Machine/Xyz  
ATK:3000/DEF:0  
3 Level 3 Machine-Type monsters  
Cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summoned. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Attack Position monster: Its ATK and DEF are switched until it changes battle positions.

Firewall Smasher  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Level or Rank 3 monster. It gains 600 ATK and inflicts Piercing Damage.

Codebreaker Blade  
Equip Spell Card  
Any monster that battles with the equipped monster can be destroyed by battle, regardless of effects. If an attack declared by the equipped monster is negated: Destroy the attack target at the end of the Battle Phase.

Kogekinesis  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack. You choose the target for that attack. You cannot select a monster your opponent controls as the attack target.

* * *

**Vile: Yuma's in a tough spot, but don't fret, I have a way to get him out through an old friend!**

**Yuma: "Old friend"?**

**Vile: Yep. I'm sure my fans will enjoy seeing this character return.**

**Kotori: *thinks* 'I hope so.'**

**Vile: If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I've set up a new poll on my profile, so make sure you check it out. And go see K.I.T.T. RIDER's profile poll as well. He needs votes too, y'know! ^_^**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: And here it is, like I said: The last chapter of this Numbershot!**

**Yuma: So now we'll see who this "old friend" is?**

**Vile: Yep. Though I'm not sure if this friend is that old.**

**Kotori: I guess we'll let the audience decide on that.**

**Vile: I guess so. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude

Chapter 6

In a different part of cyberspace, Bugman X made its way through the various corridors until it found something in an open area: A sealed form of Tera Byte, suspended by lightning. **"Baguman!"** It chirped, rushing forward. It bombed the four pillars that were keeping it afloat, and when that was done, a group of Bugman Ys emerged, catching the sealed program. **"Bagu!"** Bugman X gave a thumbs-up.

No one watching the Duel noticed this. "I place one card facedown… Turn end." Takashi finished with a dark chuckle.

Yuma placed his hand on his Deck. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. Gagaga Magician. "No! Not what I needed!"

The Distributor and the bullies laughed. "He ate it! He's finished!" Akahebi jeered.

"No… it's just what he needs!" Kotori said, rushing up to Yuma. "Actually, it's what WE need." Kotori moved Yuma's D-Pad toward her. "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" Yuma's signature Spellcaster emerged onto the field with a grunt.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:1500 (switched due to Super Bugman)

"Kotori?" Yuma asked.

Kotori winked at him. "Atashi wa, Reberu Yon no Gagaga Magician to, Gogogo Golem de Obarei!" The two monsters turned fully orange (Golem) and purple (Magician) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and Empress Love's sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and Empress Love filled in the armaments. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juusan (Number 13)! Suki Joou Love!" She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:1600/DEF:2400 (switched due to Super Bugman) 2 Overlay Units**

"HEY! That's cheating!" Shirotora yelled.

"It's still one Deck, so it's not cheating!" Yuma shot back. "But why did you take hold of my Deck?"

"You can't Summon this monster, Yuma. Only I can." Kotori told him. Yuma was confused, as he could easily Summon Love on his own, but then it hit him as to what she meant. "Suki Joou Love, it's time to evolve!" Love nodded and retreated back into her sealed form.

"What the hell's going on?!" All three bullies cried. All of Yuma and Kotori's friends looked on in awe.

"Chaos Xyz Change!" A galaxy portal opened up, and the sealed form (along with its Overlay Units) entered the portal, a burst of light occurring. "Arawareyo! Kaosu Nanbaazu Juusan (Chaos Number 13)! Ai Joou… True Love!"

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, but suddenly became murky-textured. The silver-and-amethyst sealed form arose in the darkness, then began changing and shifting. Love's ponytail emerged from her helmet as she formed her staff, taking a battle stance with her three yellow Overlay Units circling her.

**Chaos Number 13: Devoted Empress True Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:1600/DEF:2400 (switched due to Super Bugman) 3 Overlay Units**

"Whoa… this is what Kotori and Yuma talked about! Love got a Chaos form!" Shark cried.

"Kuso!" The Distributor growled.

"It doesn't matter how many times you comes at us, Number Distributor! Our power will ALWAYS defeat yours!" Kotori declared. "Ai Joou True Love no kouka hatsudo! By using her Overlay Unit, Hope is Special Summoned from the Graveyard!" True Love sliced one of her Overlay Units, then docked her staff and made some hand signs, causing a spell circle to appear in front of her. "Arawareyo, Nabaazu Sanjuukyuu! Kibou Ou Hope!" A yellow orb formed above the spell circle, then dispelled to reveal Hope alive and kicking. True Love looked up and smiled at him.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:2500 (switched due to Super Bugman) 0 Overlay Units

**True Love: 2 Overlay Units**

The Number Distributor's hand was clenching furiously. "It's your turn, Yuma." Kotori told him.

"Hai." Yuma replied. "Hope, it's your turn to evolve!" Hope reverted to his sealed form, and a galaxy portal opened up, which the sealed form entered. "Chaos Xyz Change! Arawareyo, Kaosu Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Chaos Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope Ray!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, but suddenly became murky-textured. The black-and-gold sealed form arose in the darkness, then began changing its form. Its wings unfolded as the black-armored warrior took a stance, a single yellow Overlay Unit circling him.

Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:2500 (switched due to Super Bugman) 1 Overlay Unit

"One bad thing after another, geegee!" Aokarasu whined.

"Ai Joou True Love no kouka hatsudo! She can equip herself to Kibou Ou Hope Ray!" True Love clapped her hands, changing into a pink mass of energy that swirled around Hope Ray, reforming into the female Number with her arms around his neck. The two Numbers smiled at each other. "And when she's equipped to him, her Overlay Units are transferred to Hope Ray!"

True Love: 0 Overlay Units

**Hope Ray: 3 Overlay Units**

"Kibou Ou Hope Ray no kouka hatsudo! By using his Overlay Units, he gains 500 Attack Points for each one, and a monster you control loses 1000 Attack Points for each one!" Hope Ray pulled out his blades, absorbing two of the Units, but the third Unit was absorbed into Love's staff. Tera Byte squeaked weakly, its body collapsing.

Hope Ray ATK:3500

Tera Byte ATK:0

"And with True Love equipped to him, you can't do a thing if Hope Ray attacks!" Kotori told them.

"WE LOST!" The bullies cried.

"Hope Ray, True Love, attack Densankijuu Tera Byte!" Yuma and Kotori declared. "Hope-Love Bond, Chaos Twin Assault!" The Chaos Number duo dashed forward, True Love leaping off. Hope Ray slashed Tera Byte with its each of his blades, disconnecting its tail and horn from its body, then True Love came down and cleaved it in two with her staff. Tera Byte squeaked loudly as its body crackled violently, exploding in a powerful burst that took Super Bugman and Super Strikebug with it.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Takashi cried as he was sent flying, landing on the cyberspace ground.

**Yuma LP:450**

**Takashi LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuma's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished, the two Chaos Numbers sharing a kiss beforehand. "Yatta!" Yuma and Kotori cried, hugging each other tightly.

Astral held out his hand, retrieving Number 34 from Takashi. "We must be on higher alert from now on. If Number 88 releases any more Numbers, we could have a crisis." Mia nodded.

"Aaaaaaahhh! This sucks!" Akahebi griped.

"Screw the bet! Send out the program!" Shirotora yelled, shaking the Distributor's arm.

"Gladly!" The Distributor replied, pressing a button. However, nothing happened. "Nani?!" He checked the database. "The program is gone!"

"Oh, do you mean this thing?" Ukyo appeared on-screen with a grin, also showing a screen with the now-active Tera Byte program. "My Bugman Virus took it during the Duel and re-wired it to be under my control." The Tera Byte program was devouring the Strikebug Mega-Virus as he spoke. "The threat will be gone within the hour."

The Distributor and the three bullies growled. "You win this round, geegee!" Aokarasu yelled.

"Mark our words: This school will be ours!" Shirotora yelled before the Distributor cut out the transmission.

"Inchou!" Cathy rushed forward, kneeling beside Takashi. "Inchou, wake up!" She shook him gently.

Takashi's eyes slowly opened. "Did someone slip me something…?" He asked woozily. Cathy smiled.

"Hang on, you guys. I've found the laser that zapped you into cyberspace, and I'm prepared to get you out." Ukyo told them. "Beaming you out in 3, 2, 1!" All of a sudden, all five of their bodies were covered by a greenish-blue aura, turning their bodies to wireframe before they vanished.

*Back in the School*

Sei, Sachi, Tetsuo, and Yamoto were in the computer room to see if the laser worked. Then, the laser fired a greenish-blue stream, forming the wireframe bodies of the others before restoring them fully. "Guys!" Tetsuo cried.

Yuma grabbed his head. "Man… what a head trip." He groaned.

"How's Takashi-kun?" Yamoto asked.

"He'll be all right." Cathy said. "He's just a little woozy."

*Later That Day*

"I should've known that letter was bogus." Takashi said, no longer woozy. "Those three would never reform that easily."

"I think we have a bigger problem." Yamoto mused. "If the Number Distributor aided them… they might become new Number Hunters. We need to be careful from here on in around them." Everyone nodded.

"I'll take full management of the Bugman Virus and Tera Byte program." Ukyo said. "No one's getting them on my watch."

"Gomen-nasai, Ukyo-sensei." Takashi apologized.

"Don't worry, Takashi. You didn't know what you were doing." Ukyo assured him. Takashi smiled, and Cathy gave him a soft smile.

*Meanwhile*

"GEEEEEEEH! How did your plan fail?!" Aokarasu jeered at the Number Distributor.

"Those two rats have gotten in my way multiple times." The Distributor replied. "I thought I had them cornered this time…"

"Well, apparently you thought wrong." Akahebi told them.

The Number Distributor turned back to them. "This plan may have failed, but you three might come in handy someday." The three bullies raised an eyebrow. The Distributor pulled out three cards. "Here." Each bully took one card.

"More blank cards?" Shirotora wondered. Then, each one reformed into an image. "Whoa…"

"Those three could come in handy for you. I made it so they won't take you over like Tera Byte did Takashi. I just have one condition. If I need you for something, you come to help. Deal?"

"DEAL!" All three bullies cried.

The Distributor winked at them. "Have fun, boys." He said before he turned and left.

The bullies showed each other their new cards. "Okay, boys… With these cards under our grasp, it's time for some serious planning. It's our time to shine!" Shirotora declared. They held their new cards to the air and laughed loudly.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Chaos Number 13: Devoted Empress True Love (TCG: Number C13: True Paradise)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
You cannot Special Summon this card unless you have a "Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray" in your Graveyard. (This line is not in the OCG/TCG effect.) You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 "Number 13: Paradise" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" or "Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray" in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target. (TCG/OCG: C39 is required to have been destroyed, and the Material detached from C13 is attached to C39) You can equip this card to a face-up "Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray" you control (any Xyz Materials attached to this card are attached to the equipped monster). While a monster is equipped with this card: Its effects cannot be negated, negate the effects of a monster that battles this card, and if the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

**Vile: So with an appearance by Chaos Number 13, this Numbershot comes to a close!**

**Yuma: So you've set us up with more future problems from the nitwit trio.**

**Tetsuo: *smirks at Cathy* Don't think we missed those hints you were dropping, Cat-chan.**

**Cathy: *blushes madly***

**Vile: *chuckles* Oh, how you characters crack me up. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! With this story done, I'll have my next work soon! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
